Plasma is generally a partially ionized gas of low density, containing approximately equal numbers of positive and negative ions. The ability of the positive and negative charges to move somewhat independently makes the plasma electrically conductive. Plasma therefore has properties quite unlike those of solids, liquids or gases and is considered to be a distinct state of matter. Plasma typically takes the form of gas-like clouds. Plasma may be used in various applications such as for producing various types of atomic beams.